


Cadena que une

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno y Yona comparten un momento de unión al abrigo de un amanecer y un amuleto.</p>
<p>Traducción de "String that binds" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3444137</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadena que une

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [String that binds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444137) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



Las nubes de la mañana estaban teñidas de color rosa y naranja mientras el sol se elevaba. La luz comenzó a ahuyentar el frío, calentando su piel. Los pájaros piaban y cantaban desde los árboles. Unos pasos se acercaron. Sin necesidad de girarse para mirar Zeno sabía quién era. Una dulce voz femenina le llamó.

“Aquí estás, Zeno.”

“Buenos días, señorita.” El rubio dio unas palmaditas a su lado. “Ven a ver el amanecer con Zeno.”

La princesa asintió y se sentó junto a él en el tronco de un árbol caído, cruzó delicadamente sus piernas a su lado y sus manos sostuvieron dos piezas de tela verde.

“Yoon ha arreglado tu bandana y ha lavado tu bufanda.”

“¡Zeno tendrá que darle las gracias!”

Zeno sonrió a la vez que tomaba las dos cosas, atándose la bandana alrededor de su cabeza con soltura y luego envolvió la bufanda cómodamente alrededor de su cuello.

Yona frunció el ceño. “¿Y tú amuleto…?”

La sonrisa de Zeno desapareció.

“Siempre le has llevado…”. Continuó ella girando su mirada violeta hacia los colores del cielo. “De alguna manera parece importante.”

Zeno volvió a sonreír ligeramente con una mirada lejana en sus ojos. Cambiando de posición sacó el amuleto decorado con un diseño de dragón de su bolsillo.

“El hilo se ha cortado.”

Quedó tácito que eso ocurrió durante la batalla. Sin embargo, la princesa aún hizo una mueca ante el sangriento recuerdo de su amigo siendo mortalmente golpeado una y otra vez. No importaba que él se volviera a levantar, completamente curado en cuestión de minutos. La imagen de una espada atravesando el pecho del dragón al igual que esa noche no iba a abandonar su mente.

“Vamos, vamos.”

El peso reconfortante de su mano la acarició el cabello. Yona se frotó el agua no derramada de sus ojos y luego miró el amuleto que Zeno agarraba en su otra mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza para sí misma, se había decidido.

“Ahora vuelvo.”

La princesa se puso en pie rápidamente –el viento hizo ondear su capa- y corrió de vuelta al campamento, llamando a Yoon. Zeno devolvió su atención a la salida del sol. Ahora el cielo era azul claro con retazos de púrpura y rojo hacia el oeste. Momentos después Yona regresó, su rostro estaba enrojecido por correr pero tenía un carrete de hilo en la mano. Ella se acomodó al lado del rubio, estirándose hacia el amuleto de forma vacilante.

“¿Puedo?”

La respuesta de Zeno fue colocar suavemente el amuleto en su palma abierta. Yona inmediatamente se puso a trabajar para volverá a anudarla. Sin embargo, el hilo se negó a cooperar enredándose rápidamente entre sus dedos. Una mueca apareció en la cara de la princesa mientras deshacía el lío de nudos. La princesa volvió a intentarlo con ojos decididos. Zeno la observó atentamente manteniendo una sonrisa ante lo linda que era.

“Hecho.” Finalmente declaró ella, mientras lo sostenía.

Como mucho era de amateur pero el nudo parecía resistente. Zeno no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente. Sin embargo, Yona suspiró con disgusto.

“Tal vez debería haberlo hecho Yoon en mi lugar.”

“¡La señorita lo ha hecho genial! ¡Zeno cree que es perfecto!”

“Bueno, si tú lo dices.”

La princesa le devolvió el amuleto al dragón. Zeno lo adjuntó rápidamente a su bandana y sonrió a la pelirroja. Yona le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Realmente te queda bien.”

Los ojos azules de Zeno se abrieron como si hubiera visto algo inesperado. De pronto él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yona, sorprendiendo a la princesa con un abrazo. El dragón la susurró algo en voz baja, tan baja que sus palabras se perdieron en la suave brisa.

“¿Qué?”

Zeno se apartó, mostrándola una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus prominentes colmillos de dragón, y saltó del tronco.

“¡Huele como si el muchacho ya tuviera listo el desayuno! ¡Vamos a comer!”

 


End file.
